The present invention relates to service component architecture (SCA), and more specifically, to managing information objects in a SCA.
SCA uses linked services (source services and target services) that send and receive data in information objects. Some services process data using a call-by-value evaluation strategy, while others process data using a call-by-reference evaluation strategy. A method and system that improves the compatibility of SCA services that use different evaluation strategies is desired.